


Orphan Brigade: College Years

by Kellisina



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellisina/pseuds/Kellisina
Summary: The boys have graduated from High School and are moving forward with their lives.





	Orphan Brigade: College Years

As they started to get older, the Fake AH family started to fracture. The boys were being pulled in a million different directions and the crew was starting to fray at the seams. 

Ray went first.

In a move which surprised everyone, he left town to go to college. He packed up his stuff and moved to a far away city to study computer science. He stayed in touch with the occasional text and a skype chat once a week (Geoff had demanded that before Ray moved away). But his absence left a hole. The beginning of the break. 

The others stayed in the city but they had their own distractions.

Jeremy went to their local college to study art and animation. He was still in Los Santos but had moved into the college dorms to be closer to the school and his girlfriend. He came home every weekend and offered to be more involved in heists during the week, but Jack told him to put his studies first. 

Michael hadn’t gone to college, but Lindsey did. Michael had proposed to her the last day of high school, not wanting to be left behind when she moved onwards in her life. The pair had gotten their own apartment. They were in the same building as Geoff and Jack, but they had a lot more privacy.

Gavin had similarly bought his own apartment in the same block. He spent most of his time either with Dan or Meg, both practically lived in Gavin’s apartment. Gavin was also taking classes at the local college. He studied robotics (purely because he thought it sounded like an awesome course) and met up with Jeremy every lunch break they had. His busy schedule meant that he was absent from most heists. 

Ryan was the only one who still lived in the penthouse with Geoff and Jack. With no partner, he had no need to move. But he was quite content with the way things were.

Unlike Geoff, who would constantly lament the fact that his boys had all flown the nest. 

Jack would always smile and place a hand on Geoffs shoulder to reassure him that everything was okay. The boys still loved him, they visited whenever they could and come hell or high water they were together for every birthday and holiday. And that was good enough for them.


End file.
